Ingermann et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,959,884 for "Combination Bowling Lane Stripper and Dressing Apparatus", among other limitations, discloses a transfer device for transferring dressing oil from a reservoir to an applicator roller. This device includes a transfer roller which receives oil from the reservoir by means of a wick and then transfers the oil to an applicator roller. The transfer roller is driven by a chain drive between it and the drive rollers for moving the device down the bowling lane. The device includes pressure fingers which can be adjusted to vary the amount of oil transferred from the reservoir to the transfer roller so that different amounts of oil can be applied to different boards across the width of the bowling lane. However, for any given pressure across the transfer roller, the amount of oil applied from the transfer roller to the buffer roller is strictly a function of the speed of the guide roller and can be varied only by varying the viscosity of the oil in the reservoir. Thus, the degree of control available with that device is limited.